The Crazy Adventures of Blaze the Vaporeon
by ThatGuyHeroBrine
Summary: Follow the crazy adventures of a vaporeon named Blaze! He is crazy. I will change the summary soon.


**Hello fanfiction! These are the adventures of a vaporeon named Blaze and his sister Elsa the eevee. and Blaze's friend Aqua the flareon. Sorry about the bad introduction.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Froot Loops or Dust. Dust is Dranicus101's character.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

*sound of buttons being pressed*

Come on, please pick up! thought Blaze. "Hello? Is this Grant? Yeah, sorry about ruining your house. Okay bye!" Then Blaze hung up.

Then Blaze called Aqua. "Hello?"

"Hi Blaze!" came the happy reply.

"Hey. Listen-"

"Dude where were you last night? I was gonna watch TV with you!"

"Sorry, dude. I was at a thanksgiving party."

"Oh. Why wasn't I invited then?"

"I dunno, but listen. I'm gonna test a new potential prank!"

"Ooh, cool! What is it this time?"

"A shrinking submarine! I bought its blueprints from some human kids named Phineas and Ferb."

"Phineas and Ferb? What interesting names!"

"Yeah. Well, you wanna come over?"

"Sure!"

*click-beep*

"what to do while i wait..." mumbled Blaze under his breath.

*Ding-Dong!*

"Come in!" yelled Blaze.

"Hey Blaze! where's the submarine?" asked Aqua.

"In the kitchen. Let's test it out!" replied Blaze.

Then they got in the submarine.

"Its really cool in here!" said Aqua.

"We haven't turned it on yet!" said Blaze.

*WHIRR WHIRR WHIRR WHIRR*

Suddenly there was a huge explosion as the air rushed to fill in the space where the submarine was. Then the submarine fell into an open box of froot loops.

*THUDD!*

* * *

MEANWHILE, UPSTAIRS

"Huh? What was that? Oh. It's morning! I'm going to go eat breakfast." said Elsa as she woke up. Then she went down the stairs. "I'm gonna have... Froot Loops!" she said as she saw the box. She started humming to herself as she got a bowl and milk. Then she picked up the box, and poured the cereal and took a bite.

* * *

MEANWHILE, INSIDE ELSA'S MOUTH

*CRUNCH! SMASH! CRUSH!*

"WHAT IS THAT?" screamed Aqua.

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Blaze.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both of them as the submarine slid down Elsa's throat.

*SCREEE-CRUNCH! SPLASH! bob bob bob SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-(continues on in background)*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both of them.

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee... BANG!*

*Sound of silence and dripping water echoes*

"That doesn't sound good..." Said Aqua.

"Nope. I'm gonna call Dust." replied Blaze. "D-Dust? C-can you come h-here for a mom-ment?"

"Quick! To the Dust mobile!" came the reply. "NanananananananananananananaDustMon!"

"oh boy."

* * *

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE OF ELSA'S BODY

*Dust enters room*

"Hello? Anyone here?" asks Dust.

"Who're you?" asks Elsa.

"Ah Elsa, a pleasure to meet you. Not sure if you remember, but there was this thanksgiving party, your brother accidentally electrocuted himself with one of my inventions and then we met." replied Dust.

"Ah yes. Are you looking for Blaze? I haven't seen him today."

"Well to be honest I just walked through the door and ended up here. Hey, you're an eevee! I've always been curious by your species molecular DNA, how you can evolve into multiple evolutions. Do you mind if I perform some tests on you?! It will only take a few seconds!"

"Uhhhh... I guess? Also could you check my stomach? I don't feel too good..." groaned Elsa.

*Dust gets very excited as he grabs certain equipment, including a scope lens, a stethoscope, a note pad, and a few other things.*

"Alright, now just remain calm, this will only take a second."

*Dust then starts using his equipment to perform different tests, all the while taking notes.*

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN ELSA'S STOMACH

"Where is Dust?" asked Aqua.

"I don't know." replied Blaze.

*SWISHHHHHHHH*

"Uh oh, something is pulling the submarine in!" screamed Blaze.

*FLUSHHHHHHHH*

*the sub is pulled into the small intestine and goes into a villus*

"Wow!" exclaimed Aqua as a giant red disk floats past. "What's that?"

"I have no idea." replied Blaze.

"Where are we going?"

"Still no idea."

"Oh."

*they fall over as the sub starts going up*

"Ow." said Blaze.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Aqua screamed, pointing to a large white blob as it absorbed a large green sausage-link shaped thing.

"NO CLUE, BUT I DON'T WANT TO STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT!" screamed Blaze as he grabbed onto the steering wheel and steered the sub into a larger tunnel.

*VWOOOOOOOOSH!*

*the sub gets pulled into a stronger current*

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as Blaze made the sub dodge the red disks and white blobs.

"THIIS IIS LIIKE AA ROOLLEERCOOASTEER! II HAATE ROOLLEERCOOASTEERSS!" screamed Aqua.

*soft thump as the sub slows down and hits a red blood cell*

"Ohh. Wow. I'm never going to ever do something like that again." puffed Aqua, out of breath.

"I'm going to go outside and see where we are. The windshield fogged up and I can't see a thing!" said Blaze as he climbed up to the hatch.

"You won't catch me out there." said Aqua, sitting in a corner eating a slice of pizza.

"Your loss!"

*Blaze climbs out of the submarine wearing special diving gear*

"Woah! This place looks amazing!" gasped Blaze. "YOU HAVE TO COME SEE!"

"Fine. You've piqued my curiosity. I'm coming out too, I guess." grumbled Aqua, putting down his pizza and putting on a diving mask.

*Behold! A breathtaking sight as millions of the red disks move about busily going from one place to another. It's like looking a lots of huge stars as they fly through space. It would look amazing inside of a heart. Well, that's what I think, at least.*

* * *

OUTSIDE OF ELSA'S BODY

"Okay, bye Elsa!" said Dust as he left.

"Bye? I guess..." replied Elsa. After he left, she said "Where's Blaze? I haven't seen him all morning! I'm gonna call him."

*Sound of buttons being pressed*

* * *

INSIDE OF ELSA'S HEART

*phone rings loudly*

"Who's that, Blaze?" asked Aqua.

"It's Elsa. She probably wants to know where I am." replied Blaze. "Hey, Elsa."

"Hey." came the reply. "Um, Where are you? I haven't seen you all morning!"

"I have no clue."

"WHAT?! You're lost? You never get lost!"

"Its not that i'm lost. More like I started out in our house, and suddenly I have no idea where I am."

"Grrrrr... well you better ge-" and the line went dead.

"Get what?" asked Blaze without realizing the line was dead. "Hello? Elsa?"

"Man, we gotta get outta here!" said Aqua worriedly.

"Yeah, You're right. Let's go." Suddenly the sub was sucked upward again.

"Hey, look over there! Those disks are blue!" said Blaze, pointing to a group of the said disks. "Let's go check them out!"

*Blaze steers the sub toward them*

"Ugh! You said we were going home!" complained Aqua.

"Well, yeah, but..."

*the sub goes through another tunnel*

"Too late!" said Blaze. Suddenly, they hit a wall and squeezed through it and ended up in a cave-type thing.

"Where are we now?" asked Aqua frustratedly.

"LOOK OUT!" Blaze screamed, looking at a huge worm-thing.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhh? Hey Blaze, it doesn't seem to be interested in us..." said Aqua.

"Man, that thing is terrifying!" said a now relieved Blaze.

*White blood cell squeezes through the wall and absorbs the worm*

"Oh, that's what that thing is!" said Blaze. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that sounded like a vaccum and then a gunshot.

*WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*the sub rockets out of the cave with Blaze and Aqua inside, screaming*

"AAAAAAAHHHH! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" screamed Blaze as they shot up a long tube towards a giant cavern.

"AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Blaze, looking behind the sub. "WAIT A MOMENT!"

*Aqua leans on the shrinking lever*

"YAAAHHHHH!" they scream as the sub gets bigger.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM JUST NOW?" screamed Elsa.

"Apparently, inside you."

"WHAT?"

* * *

 **YAAAAAAY! FINALLY RELEASED! what happened next was too violent for me to include it. Let's just say that Blaze won't be going anywhere anytime soon.**


End file.
